Slytherin's Little Redhead
by Smileyface2000
Summary: Following Lily Potter through her years at Hogwarts. There's love, hate and new beginnings. LilyxLorcan LilyxScorpius JamesxOC


Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters, but I own the plot.

A/N: So apart from what I posted this week, I haven't posted since 2013, so I thought you guys deserved more than a short drabble. So here goes nothing.

The day was finally here. She had been dreaming of this day for so long that it almost didn't measure up to her expectations, but Lily Luna Potter was still convinced that this was the best day of her life. It was September 1st, the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts. This year Lily would be joining the rest of her large family at the one place she longed to be. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin today. She didn't care that her socks didn't match and she didn't care that her brothers made fun of her at breakfast. Although, to be honest, Lily rarely paid attention to them or at least that's what she wanted you to believe.

After a sinfully good breakfast made by an emotional Ginny, the Potter family made their way to King's Cross station. Once on platform 9¾, the Potter kids began to say goodbye to their parents. Only when James left to find his friends, Lily realized that she didn't have any friends to sit with. Albus, often the more caring brother, asked Lily to sit with him. Whilst putting away their luggage, Lily and Albus run into Scorpius Malfoy, better known to Lily as Rose's crush. Scorpius and Albus have been best friends since their first year. Lily quickly warms up to him and they quickly become friends. Lily wasn't sure what it was, but there was this thing about Scorpius that just naturally drew her to him. He seemed to ooze out a mixture of confidence and kindness.

Halfway through the train ride, Lily decided to leave the compartment to go change into her uniform. Lily was almost to the restroom when she realized that her shoe laces were untied so she crouched down to tie them. Suddenly, Lily felt someone topple over her.

"What's wrong with you?" Screeched the blonde girl on top of Lily.

Lily tried to apologize, but the older girl didn't give her time between insults to do so.

"Maegan! What happened?"

James, Lily's brother showed up. Instead of helping Lily to her feet, he stood by Maegan's side, soothing her ego.

"I'm fine. I just tripped over some rubbish." She said venomously.

Lily took that as her cue to leave. She ran the rest of the way to the restroom. She got into a stall and changed, but even when she looked presentable, she didn't leave the stall. Tears began to roll down her rosy cheeks. It wasn't what Maegan said to her that made her cry, it was James' indifference. He was more concerned about some girl than his sister. James had never been a sentimental brother, but she could never had expected this. He didn't even acknowledge her for Merlin's sake! It hurt, it really did, but Lily wasn't going to let it ruin her day. She was going to pull herself together and put on a smile. So she wiped her tears away and stepped out of the stall.

Lily was on her way back to the compartment when she stopped to buy some licorice wands.

"Is that you Lily?"

Lily turned around to see who it was. The sight of a familiar blonde mop of hair brought a proper smile to Lily's face. It was Lorcan Scamander. They were the same age and Lily basically spent half of her childhood with him. After paying for her licorice wands, Lily walked over to Lorcan to give him a hug.

"Nice to see you Scamander," Lily said looking up at Lorcan.

"Always a pleasure Red."

"Where's Sander?"

"Lysander stayed in the compartment whilst I went to get candy. Wanna join us?"

"Sure."

After Lorcan bought his chocolate frogs, the two headed back to the compartment. The three of them talked and ate candy for the remainder of the train ride. The Scamanders talked about their trip to Europe and Lily talked about all the books she read during the summer.

"It's too bad we didn't see more of each other during the summer Lil."

It seemed that Lorcan was able to make Lily blush more and more these days.

"Maybe next summer."

Soon the conversation changed to an inevitable subject; Hogwarts.

"So Lily, what house do you want to be in?" Asked Lysander.

"I honestly don't know. Do you?"

"I don't think anyone really does," added Lorcan.

When the train halted to a stop, they got off the train and headed to a boat. For once, the three were silent. Who could speak when their future stood on the other side of the lake in the form a large, gleaming castle?

A/N: In the next chapter Lily gets sorted and everyone is shocked.


End file.
